The present invention relates to improvements in the flasks for cyclists, and more particularly flasks which are applied to the frame of racing bicycles during sports competitions, to allow racing athletes to dispose at once and, whenever required, both of a drink to quench their thirst and of some liquid to refresh themselves.
It is known that in order to perform its functions in the best possible way, the flask should be made so that:
it can be easily and comfortably seized by the cyclist, without forcing him to look and turn away his eyes from the road;
it can be used by the cyclist both to refresh his face and neck by sprinkling, while allowing him to hold his position bent on the handle bar, and to quench his thirst, without having to move from the handle bar and just by a slight turn of the head, so that he can keep a safe control of the running conditions;
it has an "aerodynamic" shape providing minimum air resistance and a very low friction surface, so that the total resistance to running, of the bicycle, is not apt to significantly increase due to the presence of the flask.
In other words, a flask for cyclists should guarantee at the same time an ergonomic grip, functional delivery and closing conditions, and limited air resistance.
None of the presently known flasks for cycles is adapted to guarantee all together and to an adequate extent the above characteristics. Though the usual cylindrical shape of traditional flasks has been abandoned for more elaborate designs, the object of these latter has been essentially to improve the aerodynamic aspect rather than the ergonomic one, while from the point of view of functionality of the delivery, according to the different requirements of the cyclist, the solutions adopted so far are either insufficient and inadequate or else they have defects and failures.